The End Where I Begin
by littemisslucky
Summary: What happens when three brothers get sent to the magical world of Harry Potter? What happens when one of these brothers ends up with a forbidden crush? What happens when this forbidden crush takes a wrong turn? Cliche life happens.


Disclaimer – I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the Jonas Brothers. I simply own this idea and plot.

"Nick, get your ass in here right now you lazy pig," Joe yelled up the stairs, before plopping himself down onto the nearest piece of furniture. His lanky body spread across it in an awkward position, but the sixteen year old was comfortable and therefore felt no need to move around. If he was being honest, he was the laziest out of the four Jonas brothers. Although it wasn't like he would admit that fact to anyone but himself, even if it was completely true. His thoughts were running away again, which they tended to do during the summer months, and he had managed to completely space out by the time his younger brother had made it down the stairs.

A slap on his cheek awoke him and before he could stop himself the boy was tumbling off his comfortable spot and onto the hard wooden floor. "What the hell Nick," he yelled, laying on his back and not caring to move, "Oh well, here's as fine as anywhere." He could hear Nick and Kevin scuttling around the house as he lay with his eyes closed, moving his arms to rest beneath his head and he was thankful that the house was mostly clear of the normal commotion. Their parents had taken Frankie somewhere earlier that morning; while they'd all opted to stay in bed, happy that they were actually allowed to sleep in now instead of their early morning wake up's for school.

"You're an ass Joe," a voice said from across the room, eliciting a smirk to form on his face, "You didn't even have a damn reason to wake me up!" A chuckle came from him as he lifted himself from the floor, "Surprise, surprise, you're right. I did it all for my own pleasure. You're just mad I interrupted one of your wet dreams." The pillow that promptly hit his head wasn't too big of a surprise for Joe; it seemed to happen on an hourly basis, so the boy continued on his way to the kitchen. He really hoped their parents had left food for them. It was common knowledge that the three eldest brothers couldn't cook to save their lives. And the grumbling in his stomach was a loud reminder that food was definitely needed.

His feet made loud noises across the floor as he ran down the hallway, stopping before the last few feet to allow him a slide down the floor, and then promptly stumbling into the kitchen grabbing the countertop for stability. "Kevin," he said with a nod, moving towards the refrigerator and shoving his head inside as he opened the door, "What'd they leave us?" The sounds of his brother's messy eating habits could be heard throughout the kitchen and while slightly grossed out, Joe was glad to know that meant there was at least some food there. "There's a—" Kevin began to speak, before taking another bite and chewing loudly, "A plate in the microwave."

Popping up, Joe slammed the door shut and moved across the kitchen to grab the food. His stomach sounded like it was going to attack him and he was damn ready to eat, "Utensils be damned!" The boy said, before grabbing a piece of bacon and stuffing it in his mouth. "You're grotesque," he heard from behind him in the familiar voice of his younger brother. "And you're a jealous bitch," his mouth full of food as he spoke and turned around to smirk at Nick. A snort from Kevin was the only response he got, but that was enough for Joe. It was totally true, Nick was just jealous of his eating skills, obviously.

The two brothers made their way to the table, each with a plate in hand. "So," Joe spoke up first, trying to figure out what they were going to be doing that say, "Plans anyone?" It was a rare summer's day that all three boys had nothing to do, but when it came around it was understood that brotherly bonding was on the list. Even if it sounded completely lame, they couldn't help it if they were friends as well as siblings. "I think—" the middle Jonas heard Kevin begin to speak before the sound of a few ominous popping sounds interrupted him. All three turned to see what the sound was, and all three managed to hop of from their chairs and grab a utensil at once as well.

It wasn't every day that four weirdly dressed people suddenly appeared in kitchens, and it wasn't something any of the boys expected. The chuckles coming from one of the older looking people -who looked as though he was wearing an eye patch-, were the only sounds in the room as the group waited on baited breath. "Are you Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas?" The female spoke in a weird accent, her hair a vibrant shade of purple as she held out a wooden stick in their direction. Nothing came from the three brothers as they stood staring at the new group of people, their minds trying to process how they'd managed to get into their kitchen with only the sounds of popping. Another man began to chuckle, before stepping in their direction.

His look was slightly more normal than the rest, although his suit was still not what one would have expected to see on a hot summer's day and the scar trailing across his face wasn't something one came across every day either. "Boys, it's just a question," he said, his smile somehow making them feel as though the people in the kitchen might not be there to harm each of them, "We're not attacking you, are we? So what's the harm in answering it?" Joe took his eyes off of the odd group, raising his eyebrows at Nick and Kevin and shrugging. He didn't know what the hell they were supposed to be doing, this hadn't ever happened before, that was for sure!

But after a few more seconds of silence, Joe saw Kevin's arm droop slightly, "If we are them, what would that mean?" _Of course_, Joe thought, _leave it to Kevin to figure out the right thing to say_. At this point, yet another man stepped forward, sans the long robe, with long brown hair, "Well, I think it's time to be frank. You'd be in danger." The Jonas brother's arms all shot up once more, as they backed a little further away from the group. "Wait," he spoke, the wooden stick being shoved into his pocket, as he put his hands up, "That came out wrong. You'd be in danger, but we'd be here to stop you from getting hurt." The three of them shared a silent look, before Joe nodded to the strangers sticks, "You tell us what those are and we tell you if we're them or not."

The man with long brown hair laughed loudly, sounding almost as though he was barking, before speaking, "They are wands, if you want the truth. And we would be wizards." Before any of them could process what was going on the woman's hair somehow turned red as she turned towards the man, "And witches, you bloody idiot." Joe's eyes widened, his spoon clattering to the ground as he moved closer to them, "Your hair…it just changed colors." He wasn't sure what was going on around him as he tried to piece together what had just happened. Apparently, there was a group of wizards and witches standing in his kitchen trying to keep him and his brothers out of danger.

Well, this summer is bound to be a little different than normal.

A/N – So, after a rather random conversation on MSN I came up with this concept. Of the worst crossover ever with the most cliché plot. But it being kind of awesome anyway? Yeah, so here it is! The second chapter is in progress and if it wasn't so early in the morning when I finished this chapter, I probably would have already started it. It –is- super early though, which means beddy bye time for your author! I hope you like this and find it hilarious like I do, it's going to get better, I promise xD Next chapter might be odd, I'm going to try out a new writing style for me. Hopefully you'll like it as much as this! Thanks for reading this! And thank you for any reviews! –Gina3


End file.
